A Crazed Love story
by dreamchaser1
Summary: A decent story filled with comedic stuff, about Tidus and Yuna, Wakka and Lulu, Auron and Rikku?
1. Default Chapter

A different Love Story  
  
Intro:  
  
Yuna took a glimpse at the sea as the boat she was riding on took her to the place... where she last saw her love, Tidus...  
  
She wasn't herself that time, maybe because she was thinking about what could've happened if Tidus weren't the dream he was...  
  
But little did she know, Tidus wasn't a dream, he was more than a dream...  
  
A little explanation...  
  
When Tidus disappeared from the ship that day near Bevelle, his spirits wandered around, seeking a placed Tidus loved truly, and put him there, since the Love of Yuna, had made him a real person. Of course, what place could Tidus love more than... The BLITZBALL STADIUM! He fell down in a game between the Ronso Fangs and the Luca Goers, he was unconscious then...  
  
After awhile, he regained consciousness as he was hit by a shot by Bickson...  
  
Bickson said  
  
"Fuck! Why the hell did that yellow piece of Japanese Shit have to fall down in front of my Shot!"  
  
Tidus, wanting to find Yuna, didn't react to Bickson's statement about him being a yellow piece of Japanese Shit.  
  
Tidus was in Luca, planning to return to Besaid, to seek out Yuna...  
  
Tidus took many ships, boats, and Elephants...  
  
Finally as he was waking up in his boat going to Luca... He felt something... something different... He really wanted to know what it was... He felt like... Yuna was out there... somewhere.... but first....  
  
"Dammit! I can feel she's near... but my stomach's killing me! need... to... shitt....."  
  
Yuna felt real sad, and can't help but go to the bathroom to cry, but then, as she opened the door...  
  
"What the hell are you doing..... Yuna??? Is that you?"  
  
"TIDUS! Uh, i'll save this for later, when you're finished uhm.... well..."  
  
"Oh, dammit! Uh.... Never Mind, i'll just dress up and come right out, wait there..." 


	2. 2nd part of A crazed love story

(First of all, thanks for the people who reviewed this... You really encouraged me to write more, hope I didn't lose my touch on this one)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tidus quickly went out, zipping his pants and combing his hair, Yuna just stared at him, smiling...  
  
"Uh... Yuna, it's been almost a year... hope you didn't forget me..."  
  
"Of.... Course..... I..... didn't..... for.....get........"  
  
"Shut up! I mean.... I already know what your trying to say. You know, I didn't forget you too, and I love you too"  
  
"Oh..... Al......right...... then...."  
  
"Uhm.... Yuna, I heard there's a new grammar school in Bevelle, wanna go there? You could definitely improve your english, and..... uh...... I could... well..... speak to you more..."  
  
"Well....... I.......... guess......"  
  
"Alright, well, let's get going, I'll tell the captain to head straight for Bevelle, don't speak to me on the way alright?"  
  
*Yuna nods her head*  
  
So Tidus went on and told the captain to head to Bevelle, for many hours, Tidus and Yuna sat down staring at each other, smiling....  
  
"Cmon Yuna, we've been doing this for hours! Cmon! MAKE ME LAUGH!"  
  
"I.... c....a......n.....t"  
  
"Wahhahahhahahah! You win! Dammit your stupid voice is way too funny for me! I can never beat you in any of these staring contests!"  
  
*Yuna tries to smile, but is really hurt deep inside*  
  
  
  
The ship arrived in Bevelle a few minutes after that, so Tidus rushed Yuna to the school, the enrollment fee was 100,000 Gil...  
  
"Tidus..... My...... Love....... You......dont..... have...... to.......do....... thisssssss"  
  
"No, no, I want you to, It's ok, 100,000 Gil is nothing to take away that annoying voi..... er....... rewind rewind.... 100,000 Gil is nothing to please you Yuna"  
  
"O.....k"  
  
"Uhm.... sir, how many sessions will this take?" Tidus asks the attendant  
  
"This will take about.... a day.... if you pay enough..." the attendant replies  
  
"Oh, then here's 150,000 Gil, do the best job you can do for her........ *whispers to attendant* so that i wont have to lose any staring contests anymore, and so that more people would buy this freakin game, her voice is just............. horrible!"  
  
After Tidus dropped Yuna off, he quickly ran to the toilet....  
  
"Ah! Dammit! Aw..... shit, this feels good, ahhhhhhh! Yes!!!! Success!!!"  
  
So for the rest of the day, Tidus wandered around Bevelle, buying stuff, and trying to recruit Maester Mika to join his Blitzball team... (Maester Mika decided to return because of all the chaos) He knew Maester Mika had no fear of the tackles and rough play in Blitzball, since he's already dead... but the Maester had to decline, because he'd be hosting the next Blitzball tournament in Luca...  
  
At the end of the day, Tidus went back to pick Yuna up.... He was nervous... nervous as hell....  
  
He met up with Yuna... and he quickly started a conversation...  
  
"Hi Yuna! How was school?"  
  
To Be Continued...:) 


End file.
